


Petals & Metals

by amateurlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flowerchild!Harry, M/M, pet watcher, tattoo!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurlarry/pseuds/amateurlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy go-luck flowerchild Harry Styles loves animals and takes care of friends' pets when they're away. What will happen when tattooed, pierced punker Louis Tomlinson's pit bull, Knuckles, needs watching.</p><p>✨this was inspired by a really cute Larry fic I read✨</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't cry when you read this. Hope it's not too bad, thank you!

It's another average morning in London when Harry Styles wakes up, stretching, letting out a grateful moan at the delicious pull in his arms and creaky back. Whiskers, his gray tabby, runs into his lap and nudges his head into Harry's bare abs.

"Morning baby," his husky voice pierces the calm quiet, morning air. She only purrs back.

Socrates, his round calico, jumps up and bounces off the edge of Harry's bed. The fat cat leaps again and digs his claws into the purple bedding and wiggles his fluffy tail up onto the mattress.

"Silly kitten," Harry smiles as he pulls the fluff ball to his chest where he nuzzles his wet, pink nose into the swallows inked into his creamy skin.

After a good 15 minute cuddle with his two favorite beings Harry showers, soaps his wild curls with fruity shampoo and his body with flower body wash. Once he's dressed and cleaned there's nothing left to do but stand in front of his vanity and pick his flower crown of the day. The previous night he had made two crowns, one of delicate blue and white baby's-breath and the other of pink and yellow dasies. His cream colored sweater and tight black jeans would look best with the first. 

Deep caverns appear in his baby cheeks as the crown nestles into his hair making him look even more innocent and gorgeous.

There, now he's ready for his wonderful day of taking care of animals.

✨ ✨

 

After an eventful day of watching Ed and Niall's twin kittens and fish Harry is back home, curled up on his couch with his favorite cats and watching reruns of Friends. Ed had told him about a friend of his that he met in a club he performs at from time to time. Apparently the guy was going on a trip for a few days and had a dog with no one to watch after it. Ed told Harry that he immediately thought of him and let his friend know if they had a deal. Of course, Harry being Harry, he had excitedly agreed and demanded that Ed gave the man his number asap.

The 21 year old, self-named "flowerchild" made himself a healthy green salad complete with small bits of fruits, nuts, veggies, and a light vinaigrette. Harry was quite the chef. At least that's what his mom always says. As he happily muches on his leaves and his pets eat their dinner a phone chimes a happy tune. Harry dabbed his mouth with a napkin and wiggled his mobile out of his jegging-like pants. The screen read a random number but he answers anyway, not liking to leave people waiting.

"Harry's phone!" he chirps.

"Harry? Styles? Pet- err watcher?" a sweet voice asks.

"That's me," Harry wonders as to who would have gotten his number and realizes it must be Ed's pal. " You Ed's mate?"

"Louis, yeah. Ed said you were proper excited to watch Knuckles." the other man, Louis, replies.

"Knuckles? Your dog? Well I am! Love animals, I do."

"Great. Can you come by Friday? I'll let you in and then I'll be on my way."

"Let me in?" Harry inquires.

"Wont you be staying?"

"Oh.. I suppose I could." Harry says with his molasses slow voice.

"Excellent. Listen mate, I gotta go. I'll text you my address tomorrow." 

"Okay-" Harry barely gets out before the dial tone rings in his ear.

Well, Harry thinks to himself, this should be interesting.

✨✨


	2. Internal and External Friction

It's now 4:00 in the afternoon on Friday and Harry is standing at the given address with two duffel bags in hand, one with clothes and the other his favorite toiletries. Ed really didn't say much about this guy besides that they met in a club. He doesn't know if he works there or his favorite color or even what he looks like. But with a dog with a name like Knuckles Harry is a tad nervous. What if Louis makes his 6 foot tall monster dog tear out his jugular and he buries his body in a ditch. Or maybe Louis is a lovely man with a soft, sweet Chihuahua with the ironic tough name of Knuckles. 

He shakes his head to clear these thoughts and raises his large hand to knock on the front door when it pulls away from him with a loud creak.

"I wondered how long you were gonna stand out there with that constipated look on your face."

There stands on the other side of that peeling door is an angel. And angel with razor blade cheekbones like his mate's boyfriend, Zayn. Piercing blue eyes are framed by long, curling brown lashes that fan on his stubbly cheeks. He has the cutest nose and chin that Harry has ever been blessed to see. He wants to kiss them. And maybe nibble 'em too. The man appears so soft yet rough and sharp and could be a Saint. Except for the dark ink covering his exposed chest and arms and the metal rings in his lip, nose and perfect, curved, eyebrow.

"Um- I uh- Is- Well." Harry clears his throat. "Is Louis in?"

"Eloquent," the shorty pixie man smirks. "'m Louis. Princess," he looks up at the deep red flowers weaved throughout Harry's shoulder length curls.

"Oh." Dark crimson stains the boys cheeks as he self consciously reaches up and tilts his crown. "Hello, sir. I'm Harry Styles, here to watch... Knuckles."

"Come on in flowercrown. Knuckles is napping at the moment. We just got back from the park." Louis steps back from the entrance and stretches an arm, signalling Harry in.

"How long will you be gone for?" 

"Just 2-4 days," the shorter boy replies, "Knuckles' water and food bowls need to be filled in the morning all the way to the top and he'll be fine all day. If you can handle it I'd like for him to take at least one bath while I'm gone. If you're up for it he likes to go to the park every other day or at least go on a walk. Can you deal with that, cherub?" the 23 year old smirks as he leads them to the living room.

"I can deal with it." Harry nods with confidence.

"Sure. Here's the mighty Knuckles. Snoring like a train. I'll be going now, feel free to raid my fridge and sleep in my spare room. It's down that hall across from the bathroom. Good luck, babe." 

And with that Louis slides on a denim jacket and grabs a few bulging bags and flees from the punk styled flat.

Now that Harry's alone he looks down at the dog curled in a black dog bed. This dog is no cute and cuddly Chihuahua. It's gray and chisled with muscle from it's frightening jaw to it's strong legs. A pit bull. Knuckles the dog is a blue nose pit bull. ⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙ While Harry waits for the dog to awaken he places his clothes in the empty drawers left in the spare room. He organizes his necklaces and bracelets on top of the cherry wood dresser and fits his shower things into the old rings stained from Louis' shampoo and body wash bottles on the cheap tub. The act of this makes Harry think of a real relationship. Something he hasn't experienced in quite awhile. Thinking about doing this with a boyfriend makes his cheeks and ears heat up with a whirl of emotions. To try and take his mind of his life he turns on the television and gets lost in Brad Pitt's voice. It's nearly 6 when Knuckles stirs. Harry snaps his head down from the television to watch the dog wake up. It stretches and then yawns, baring it's sharp teeth and wide jaw to Harry. Once he notices the nervous boy it slowly walks to the sofa and then jumps up on the boy's long legs. The muscle dog puts his wet nose to the flower boy's squidgy cheek. "What the hell," Harry thought angrily to himself. Louis never said how this dog would react to a stranger! Especially since his master is gone.Before he could think more something wet and rough drags up the side of his face. Knuckles is tasting him! To eat him* Only that never happened. Instead the pup sniffed and licked and nudged for another minute before growing bored of the strange curly kid and lazily walking to the kitchen. Slowly, Harry follows and watches him eat and lap up some water. Suddenly Socrates and Whiskers enters his mind. Originally he had planned to sneak them over once Louis left. Now that he's seen Knuckles he isn't too sure. ⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙ Finally he's made the decision to bring over his pets and hope for the best. Quickly, since he misses them dearly, he grabs his phone and slips the key Louis left behind for him on his key ring. After a quick farewell he dashes out the door, locking it behind. Once he's inside his home he thought he'd be greeted with happy cats but is instead met with the familiar smell of incense and flowers in his quiet flat. He calls out to the felines as he gathers the cats' things; a large traveling cage, food/water bowls, toys, brushes, etc. Half a dozen chicken treats and pets later Socrates and Whiskers are in their cage in the backseat of his prius. It's 9:20 by the time he pulls up in front of Louis' flat. As he looks up at the home he drifts off in his mind. He thinks about pretty pink, thin lips with a dangerous yet sexy black ring encircling a part. Dainty wrists and delicate ankles shown off by sinfully tight black jeans rolled up flood his brain. A naughty smirk and even more naughty eyes stare him down. A round, full bum with black denim stretched across it burns into his retinas. Fuck, he shudders and heat rushes to his face and groin. The flustered boy strokes a soft petal from his crown before coming back to reality and carrying the cats and their things into the house. A certain pit bull follows behind him as he strides to his room and sets the cage on the bed. Knuckles approaches it and Harry holds his breath. A flash of black and white shoots from the slats of the door and boops the confused dog's snout. His doggy tounge licks it consolingly in retaliation. Daringly, he once again goes up to the outstretched white leg. This time it retracts and Socrates stands and shoots a look at his awed owner as if to say "I'm ready to come out heathen". Hesitantly Harry unlatches the door and out pounces a heavy calico, landing with a thump at the dog's feet. A wide tongue scrubs between Socrates' eyes to the back of his skull, annoying him further. In reply he bats at the thick neck of the mutt. Harry looks between the two with bewilderment as his sassy fat cat watches the much bigger dog spin in excited circles and yelp happily. With a fond shake of his head he carefully dumps Ms. Whiskers onto the bed. This is gonna be interesting. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ By midnight all four of them have filled bellies and are sat in front of the tv. Some mediocre game show is playing on mute but Harry's only paying attention to the gray cat on his chest and trying to take pictures of Socrates and Knuckles curled up together in the dog bed. He sincerely considers sending a couple to Louis but then he recalls that he never asked about letting two cats stay there too. He settles for spamming Liam and Niall with dozens of pictures of Socrates and Knuckles and even Harry's face with a slightly less enthusiastic Whiskers' face. Of course each photo is followed with random rows of irrelevant emojis. After serious consideration he posts a couple black and white pictures on Instagram with simple yet cryptic captions. It gets 20 likes within five minutes. He smiles and watches the last 5 minutes of the show. It's past one in the morning when Harry kisses three furry heads goodnight, brushes his teeth, strips down and crawls into the foreign bed. His phone rests on the pillow besides his head as it charges. Sleep seeps into his brain and pulls his eye lids down. Lazily, he turns his face into the pillow and inhales a manly scent that he faintly recognizes as Louis' cologne. In his sleep dazed mind he fumbles with his mobile and sends a text to '❤Louie❤'. Soon after he slips into a happy sleep, dreaming of a short boy with shaggy brown hair, metal in his face and ink etched on his body. /Loouuuiie punk rocker goodnight!!! Knuckles has noooo balls btws. He's a sheeee! U smell good and this blanket feels good when I'm nakey xx/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨I absolutely adore pit bulls, piercings, tattoos, and Larry!✨


End file.
